gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Special Carbine
|weight = Medium |sold in = Ammu-Nation |Unlocked After = Installing The Business Update The Jewel Store Job |ammo = 30 (60 with Extended Clip, 100 with Drum Magazine) |manufacturer = Vom Feuer (GTA V)|price = $12,832}} The Vom Feuer Special Carbine is an assault rifle appearing in Grand Theft Auto V ''and Grand Theft Auto Online'' in The Business Update. Design The Carbine is visually based on the Heckler & Koch G36C. The handguard is a similar size and shape to that of the G36C, but the vent holes are lower down that of the H&K, meaning space for 6 instead of 2 per side. The picatinny rail carry handle is more linear than those of the G36 family, but is derived from the G36C variant. The assault rifle features a pistol grip with three thumb grooves, unlike any German assault rifle in production in 2013. The magazine's shape is rectangular, inspired by 7.62 Galil variant's magazines, which is odd considering the use of 5.56mm ammunition. The front sight is very different than that of the actual G36C's, in that it lacks the circular, round front sights seen in other Heckler & Koch weapons such as the and . Instead of the G36's ambidextrous charging handle that lies flush with the body, the Special Carbine has a charging handle that juts out on both sides of the weapon in the same location. On the enhanced editions, it erroneously has ejection ports on both sides of the weapon. Performance Chambered in 5.56mm, the weapon has very high damage per second, equal to that of the Gusenberg Sweeper, meaning higher than the Carbine Rifle and Assault Rifle (higher damage per shot), but lower than the Advanced Rifle (lower rate of fire) and both the MG (lower damage per shot) and Combat MG (lower damage per shot and rate of fire in RPM). Accuracy is high, equal to that of the Carbine Rifle. While very powerful and accurate the Special Carbine has slightly less effective range than other assault rifles, which can limit its effectiveness at longer ranges, though its accuracy somewhat makes up for this. Customization Gallery Special Carbine.jpg|The Special Carbine in GTA Online. SpecialCarbine-GTAV-HUD.png|HUD Icon in GTA V. SpecialCarbine-GTAVPC-HUD.png|HUD Icon in GTA V enhanced version. SpecialCarbine-GTAV-next.jpg|The Special Carbine in First Person Mode. GTA_5_Vom_Feuer_Special_Carbine.jpg|Special Carbine in GTA Online. SpecialCarbine-Drum Mag-GTAO-.png|The Special Carbine fitted with a Drum Magazine, as seen in the GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update trailer. FPS Gallery Special_Carbine_GTAVe_FPS.jpg|Holding Special_Carbine_GTAVe_FPS_Iron.jpg|Down the sights Special_Carbine_GTAVe_FPS_Reload.jpg|Reloading Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *It can be purchased from any Ammu-Nation for $14,750 after completion of The Jewel Store Job. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *In GTA Online, it is unlocked immediately unlike other assault rifles/carbines which have rank requirements at Ammu-Nation. *Can be found within a Galaxy Super Yacht interior, at the end of the left hallway next to a chair. Trivia *The weapon is favored during GTA Online Heists, as it is used during The Prison Break, The Humane Labs Raid, and The Pacific Standard Job. *The Special Carbine's drum magazine has an unique appearance reminiscent of the , commonly used with the MG36. Navigation es:Carabina especial Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Weapons manufactured by Vom Feuer Category:Assault Rifles Category:Military-Grade Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA V Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online